haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Grand'Anse, Haiti
]] ---- . Grande-Anse Department highlighted in blue]] Michael Vedrine ---- Grand'Anse is one of the ten departments of Haiti. It has an area of 3,310 km² and a population of 733,200 (2002). Its capital is Jérémie. The department is divided in 3 arrondissements: #Anse d'Hainault Arrondissement #Corail Arrondissement #Jérémie Arrondissemnt ---- Grand-Anse main cities ]] ---- Grand-Anse is a department located on the northwestern end of Haiti's Tiburon Peninsula, occupying a large part of it. It is bordered by the Southern Department to the south, the Jamaica Channel to the west, Gulf of Gonâve to the north, and the Nippes Department to the east. Grand-Anse is the 3rd smallest Haitian department by area, density and population. The capital and largest city is Jérémie. Grand-Anse became a department following 1962, when it was split from the Southern Department. The Department was further reduced with the creation of the Nippes Department from Miragoane and Anse-A-Veau Arrondissements. Grand-Anse is divided administratively into 18 communes, 79 communal sections, and eight districts. Situation The situation of the department of Grand'Anse is not different from other departments of the country. This department lacks the most basic infrastructure. History The department of Grand'Anse comprises three cities founded in the 17th century, three in the 18th century, three in the 20th century and nine unspecified. Geography In terms of configuration, thirteen municipalities are bathed by the sea and five others are located in the interior. The dominant relief of the department is the plain with a very varied climate. Grand'Anse covers an area of 1,494.69 km2 occupying 29.8% of the national territory. Its population in 1998 was 669,669 inhabitants with a density of 448.03 inhabitants / km2. The city of Jérémie, the capital of the department, is the most populated with 125,000 inhabitants, while Chambellan contains the highest density (454 inhabitants / km2) and Corail, the lowest (128 inhabitants / km2). Infrastructure In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in twelve communes. 45 kindergarten schools, 1,310 primary schools (preschool level included) and 83 secondary schools were listed in the department. In addition, there were 4,404 students with 86 kindergarten teachers, 141,878 students with 3,819 primary teachers and 17,472 students with 774 secondary teachers. Health With regard to health, the Ministry of Public Health is represented in only three communes. However, the department has nine hospitals, three clinics, 12 health centers, 28 dispensaries and 23 pharmacies. In addition, 43 doctors (graduates and trainees), twelve dentists (graduates and trainees), 79 nurses (graduates and trainees), 165 auxiliaries, 314 certified matrons and 246 other health workers train the medical staff in the department of health. Utilities With regard to water potential, the department is well equipped. It has 61 rivers, 249 springs, 23 ponds and eight lagoons. Among the eighteen (18) communes of the department, fifteen (15) are electrified, six (6) served by the Electricity of Haiti (EDH); twelve (12) have a call center and nine (9) have a postal service. In addition, thirteen (13) radio stations and one (1) television station were identified. There is no "Journal / Revue" in the department. Culture Religion On the religion side, 286 Catholic churches and chapels, two Episcopal churches, 145 Baptist churches, 40 Adventist churches, 96 Pentecostal churches, 34 Churches of God, 25 Wesleyan churches, 22 Halls of Royaune (Jehovah's Witness) and 114 other churches were listed in the Department of Grand'Anse. Organizations With regard to political and non-governmental organizations, the Department has eighteen representations of political parties, 151 grassroots organizations, 19 non-commercial cooperatives, eighteen non-governmental organizations (NGOs) and 14 international organizations. At the administrative level, the department has thirteen (13) functional police stations and four (4) prisons. All the communes of the department own at least a court of peace and a registry office. There were thirty-two (32) notaries and twenty-six (26) surveyors. For the economic establishments, one finds in the department seventeen (17) hotels, one (1) pension, 37 restaurants, two (2) banks of which one is in Jérémie and the other in Miragoane, twenty (20) credit unions and twenty two (22) marketing cooperatives. In addition, for the other economic establishments, the department has three (3) gas stations, five (5) private morgues, sixteen (16) salons of beauty or hair, twelve (12) studios of photographs, three (3) ) dry cleanning and 81 markets with seven (7) slaughterhouses. As for Culture and Leisure, the Department of Grand'Anse, like other departments of the country is quite equipped. In addition to the gâgeres (232 in total) which constitute the main places of distraction of the inhabitants of the Ghent Anse, one has counted there nine (9) libraries, one (1) museum, four (4) cinemas of system video , seven (7) theaters, eighteen (18) nigth clubs, seven (7) public places and 34 caves, sites and monuments that can be admired by visitors. Photos from Grand-Anse grand-anse-department.jpg grand-anse-department2.jpg MSF180150.jpg Grandanse43.jpg|Grand-Anse young-pretty-girl-bathing-in-a-river-haiti-grande-anse-abricots-CRGKY2.jpg|Bathing in Grand Anse river Category:Departments of Haiti Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti